


A Very Supernatural Crossover

by Loestri



Category: Fairy Tail, Free!, Gravity Falls, Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural, Sword Art Online, Tokyo Ghoul, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU-High School, Explicit Language, M/M, crossover fic, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loestri/pseuds/Loestri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A highschool crossover fic where chaos ensues. Featuring demons, hunters, angels and some very confused gays.</p><p>Some tagged fandoms are yet to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Supernatural Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Some ships and fandoms not yet added, more coming soon.

I want to start by saying that I don't want nor like being stuck in a cupboard with Natsu Dragneel, not at all. How did we get stuck in a lousy cupboard together? Well that can be answered with three simple words, Erza and Ymir. It was as normal a day as any in our small town academy, I was sat around the circular table with Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Ymir, Christa, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and of course flame brain, whom I was viciously glaring at. Once again we started a important fight over something Erza called 'trivial', she of course was wrong. It appears she was truly sick of our important fights and decided along with a devilish Ymir that the right course of action was to lock us in a tight space together until we 'worked out our differences.' And that is why I'm stood in close proximity with an angry Natsu exchanging glares.

Ugh, right now I seem to be stuck in the tiniest cupboard with ice princess ,who's shoving his ugly mug into my line of vision, all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut and admit that I was right and he was wrong. Now I have to stare at his dark, blunt, coal eyes, stupid little nose, slender luscious lips, perfect bone struct- wait, what! Why am I complimenting this douche?! Why would anyone want to compliment him anyway? He is just too overly confident in himself, a player, cocky, A douchebag! Why am I letting that god damn weasel burrow into my head? Aargh!! "Your an idiot gray, why can't you just admit that I'm right and so much better than you, if you did we wouldn't be stuck in this situation" I spat in his face, his gorgeous, glowing face... Those plump little lips, I just have the urge to get closer to him, to kiss him, perhaps ....WHAT AM I THINKING! I BET THIS IDIOT PUT SOME SHIT IN MY DRINK TO PRANK ME!! I swear, I'm going to kill him! 

"You right?! As if flame-brain! You're the one that got us into this fucking mess, you're always the one causing all the fucking trouble! And what for?! Because you think you're always right! Well here's a fucking newsflash bastard, you're not! You're never fucking right!" I'd started breathing heavily by now, and what kind of look is that shit-for-brains giving me! What a god damn fucking idiot this dick is, what is he thinking?! If it wasn't for the lack of space I'd have him on the floor by now, actually that doesn't sound so b- No I can't be having those thoughts right now, if I slip up he will definitely understand my behaviour this morning and he can't have that blackmail material over a stupid fucking dream that meant nothing, nothing at all. I need to concentrate, I'm angry with him, angry not horny, most definitely not!

"Oh yeah" I forcefully slam my forehead into his, since we where already close anyway, to raise the tension bu- why is he blushing?! Wha- why am I blushing!! " stupid stripper, admit it, you did something to me didn't you! You drugged me or got Cana to do some freaking hoodoo shit on me didn't you? Well it isn't fucking funny anymore!" What kind of shit did he do to me, what makes someone act like this? Why would you want someone to act like this? It's not right, especially towards someone I fucking hate!! Why do I keep wanting him to kiss me? Why am I constantly glancing at his lips? Why am I leaning in? Wait.. NO! Stop Natsu! Why can't I control myself anymore?! 

"Drug you! What on earth are you talking about fucking moron, why would I do something like that?!" As I said this I noticed him slowly inching towards me lustfully yet he also seemed incredibly troubled and panicked and possibly even, is that embarrassment?! And yet he comes closer still and I'm not entirely sure what I should do, my brains screaming at me to close the distance between us and kiss the fuck out of his perfect fucking face but I know that would stupid because of how he doesn't like me in that way, he's probably just going to attack me again or something like that but God do I want him to kiss me, I want to kiss him, I want to so bad. Dammit this is confusing! Maybe if I just kissed him once and then we can forget it ever happened and I'll be able to get him out of my system because damn this is frustrating. Yeah that would work and I can get back to doing what I want when I want with who ever I want without thinking about him!

I can't stop, I don't want this... Do I? I can't give in to this bullshit, he'd probably have a melt down if I did, or even blackmail me! Why aren't I stopping, why isn't he stopping me?! What's happeni- no... I'm not... Am I? I am.... I'm kissing Gray... My lips are controlling themselves, they're smashing into Gray's, or maybe even melting into them. His lips are so soft and warm, the complete opposite of what you'd expect from such an icy person. And he's not backing off, he's not uncomfortable with this, is he even kissing me back? Did he want this to happen? Do I want this? But it feels so good, so natural, so right. 

He's kissing me, Natsu fucking flame-brain Dragneel is actually kissing me. Well I say kiss but it's more like he's attacking me, with his mouth, softly. But it isn't really soft, more firm and gentle. And it's incredible, I hadn't realised how much I wanted , no needed, this until my lips were pressed against his passionately. Somehow my hands had found their way into his hair, and were tugging not quite harshly but definitely harder than might have been necessary. I found that although I did like him pushing me into the wall I'd much rather our roles were reversed, so I flipped our positions, kissing him even stronger than before. 

Woah, did gray just claim dominance over me...that little shit! Well this is certainly getting weird, but interesting, but absolutely amazing. I don't know why but I am definitely enjoying this, and is he tugging my hair? Why am I finding this side of Gray arousing? Well, since I'm already shit deep in this, I might as well join in. I wrap my arms around his slender body , correction, cold slender body and pull him closer to me, which was a lot easier than I expected, and hello, someone must be happy to see me, unless they're hiding a gun in their pocket.

Oh fuck that felt good, he just brushed against my cock, Natsu just brushed against my cock and made me feel pleasure, Natsu. I can't seem to get my head around that but you know what I don't care because it feels damn amazing. Too many clothes, he is wearing too many and I need to fix that immediately. Hands find their way under his t-shirt and I'm pulling it off because I want to feel more of his hot skin against mine, I should take my own off, yeah I should. And just as quickly as Natsu's my own shirt disappears and that's much better.

I felt Grays moan of pleasure vibrate through my mouth and down my body, giving the dragon an extra push to wake up, and succeeding in that matter. Gray suddenly pulled away from, leaving me confused and yearning for more, to erase my t-shirt from my body and eliminate his at the same time. His cold skin pushed up against mine, making my skin tingle with excitement but the realisation of that we are in a school cupboard hit me, we can't do this in here, Erza will realise we have stopped arguing an- "so you have finally stopped fighti- what are you doing...." Erza had unintentionally stormed into the cupboard to release us from our 'terrible punishment '. The whole hall - full of other students - where staring at us in, either; awe, shock or disgust. What have we done?! 

"Fuck... This-we.... No.... Shit" I swiftly picked mine and Natsu's shirts from the floor and threw his at him, pulling my own over my head. Without sparing a glance back I left the closet and pushed through the considerably big crowd of students surrounding the entrance, storming and thanking whatever evil God, smiling or not, that no student followed me. How could I let anyone see me like that with Natsu! We hate each other, we fight all the time, everybody knows it, everybody! We can't possibly be seen together like that and yet we were and this sucks, not in a good way. I consider where I could go, I desperately need to be alone right now, I think about the library for a moment and although my boner may have gone down the malevolent librarians still don't seem appealing, however on second thoughts if I go to the library I'll never have to face the embarrassment of what happened. Alas that is not an option I'm willing to take, despite how mortifying what happened just was. So I find myself in the bathroom hiding in the stalls if only to give myself time to calm down.

Gray, flustered and as red as a tomato, started to try and stutter out an excuse whilst flinging my shirt at me, giving up on the excuse, he stormed off. I was just stood there ,with my shirt in hand, surrounded by, what seemed to be, the whole school. I was mortified. Caught making out with my supposed sworn enemy, by the whole school... Or worse, Erza 'titania' scarlet. I quickly threw my t-shirt on and tried to escape the crowd surrounding the entrance to the closet, throwing every question imaginable at my embarrassed face, to try and chase after Gray but he was long gone by the time I broke free from the judgemental bastards bordering themselves around me. "Gray...." 

[G~N]

 

Why must I do this? I really don't feel like attending school today, after the humiliation yesterday brought. After lunch I had no choice but to go back to lessons which were filled with the judging looks of my peers, although it wasn't the first time I'd been caught making out in a cupboard, it was certainly the first time I'd been caught topless with Natsu of all people. It could have been anyone, so why him? I went home gratefully after those terrible last lessons but I still had to come today, so hear I am, much to my chagrin. I truly thought that this day couldn't get much worse, I of course was wrong when the first person I came across when arriving at school was Nishio Nishiki, his girlfriend Kimi clinging to his arm "so, Gray you decided to show up" Nishio said, a truly disgusted look on his face. Gray had always thought there was something odd about Nishiki, and that was one of the reasons he hated him, another being that he was a bully, a cruel bully.   
"fuck off Nishiki, I'm not in the mood for you today"

Today is going to be a nightmare, I have to last a whole day, or maybe even a week or two, of being judged by the scumbags of the school for being caught making out with Gray. And what a surprise, when I got to school I just so happened to bump into Jean Kirstein, one of the many dicks of the school. As soon as I walked past him he shouted "ay yo Natsu, when where you planning to come out of the closet, or did you do that with Gray too" and smugly snickered with his pathetic friend group. Although, Jean can't really say much with how he got caught doing more than making out with that Angel, Marco was it? "I would say Fuck you but Marco has already done that for me, hasn't he?" His face soon changed when he had heard my snarky comment and walked off like a punished puppy. On the way to class, I spotted Gray walking into the restroom so, as if it was second nature, I chased after him ,hoping for a chance of redemption between us and clarity of what our angsty relationship has evolved into.

I took a deep breath and stared at myself in the mirror, then splashing some water onto my face, fuck Nishiki, curse that insufferable bastard. When the door opened I didn't bother to turn and get their identity just carried on trying to be calm, it was after a few moments of the new person not moving that I finally turned as it seemed it was me they wanted. Entirely prepared to engage in another argument with some ignorant brat, I was surprised when instead I was faced with none other than Natsu Dragneel   
"What do you want, Natsu?" I asked too drained to work up much anger against him, instead opting for appearing bored instead. It seemed he had faired possibly worse than I, his hair an even more unorganised mess than usual and dark bags shadowing his usually bright eyes. Serves him right if I have to suffer so should he.

"I want to know why that happened yesterday.... I want to know what we are to each other now... Are we still the worst of enemies or are we something else?" I tried to sound as serious as possible towards the handsome, dark haired pillar that stood before me. "When we where, ya know, making out, I enjoyed. I don't know why, since you're a fucking douche, but I did so I want to know where we stand. Are we friends, enemies or a thing 'cause I am so confused right now!" It felt like an eternity, waiting for his reply, just stood there, staring through me like I wasn't even there. I slowly started blushing and put my head down in shame,I was expecting too much from the idiotic iceberg. He probably couldn't even understand why he joined in anyway. "Forget it, this was a waste of time" I swung my lifeless body around and headed for the door.

Before even I knew what I was doing I had grabbed Natsu's arm to stop him from leaving   
"It's not a waste of time" I took a deep breath to prepare for what I had to say "we need to talk about it because.... because well you kissed me and I kissed back, and I.... I think I enjoyed it but it's you and it's me and we've always fought and what happened doesn't make any sense" letting out a shuddering breath I silently congratulated myself for making it to the end of that, now I could only hope he replied and helped me sort out the mess inside my head because it is oh so confusing.

I swiftly swung back around and pulled Gray, with the arm he had grabbed me with, into an embrace and held him tightly so he couldn't break free. "I don't know what to do Gray. I want it to have been a mistake but, simultaneously, I want to have more and more of you. I don't know what I want anymore and it's breaking me apart." What am I doing? I'm making this even worse than it should be, keeping him captive in my arms like he is a toy that I don't want to share.... In this case an extremely pleasing toy.... No, this is not the time for dirty remarks Natsu, this is meant to be serious. As these thoughts circled my brain my grasp around Gray tightened, making it almost impossible to break free.

I stared wide eyed at the form holding me tightly, unsure what to do, this hadn't been what I was expecting. Slowly I brought my hands up and wrapped them around him, holding Natsu close   
"It's okay, we're okay, right?" I felt my face fall into a soft smile, this feels right, I like having Natsu in my arms, more than I'll ever admit out loud. The arms caging me tighten further, which was starting to hurt but I let him carry on, he needs this, we both do after the scare we had yesterday. I slowly got Natsu to look at me and brought my lips to his.

Grays lips softly landed on my own, comforting my uneasy mind.slowly, I pulled back from his tender kiss and placed my curled index finger underneath his chin, keeping his head lifted slightly, since we are similar heights, and carefully connected my forehead to his, our eyes fixed onto each other the whole time."So..." I started awkwardly " are we a thing now?" Instinctively, I pulled Gray's body closer once more, as if there was still a gap between us, just to make sure I was as close as I could get to the unnaturally cold being, patiently waiting for a reply that could make or break a relationship in an instant.

"I think we are, but I think we could mess with them a little first, don't you?" A mischievous smirk spread across my face "It's the least they deserve for disturbing us in the middle of something, you know?" The smile that spread across the face that had mere moments ago been infested with sadness was beautiful. Unfortunately the door decided that this was the moment for it open for a unsurprisingly tipsy Bacchus, all three stared at each other with shock for a moment before a soothing voice sounded through the corridors

"Remember: if you see something, say nothing, and drink to forget. Welcome to Nightvale academy"


End file.
